


The Pleasure of the Pain

by lls_mutant



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Consensual Violence, Double Penetration, Ex Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lls_mutant/pseuds/lls_mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double penetration, rough sex, masochism… in the wrong hands,  it's risky.  That's why when Felix wants to try it, Louis wants to find someone he can trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pleasure of the Pain

Louis was undressing for the shower. Noel watched him, not even bothering to disguise the fact he was watching. It wasn't like Louis noticed.

He didn't know why he bothered, anyway. Back when they were together and they were close, of course Noel had found Louis attractive. That's what love did, for frak's sake. But now, four years later, enough time had passed and distance had grown that he could admit that Louis was just an average looking guy. He was kind of scrawny, very pale, pretty hairless and was starting to go a little slack in the abs.

Noel still watched him, though.

Louis glanced back over his shoulder, and Noel didn't look away. He had nothing to hide, and if Louis had a problem with it, well then he shouldn’t be bending his ass over like that. But Louis just arched an eyebrow and continued undressing. Noel smirked and pulled his tanks over his head.

He was surprised when he emerged from the fabric to see Louis standing right in front of him. "I need to talk to you," Louis said without preamble.

"So, talk," Narcho said.

Louis glanced around, although they were mostly alone. "You know those moods I used to get into sometimes?"

 _Those moods_ cleared any mocking laughter from Noel's face. He remembered _those moods_. Dark, twisted moods where Louis would pick a fight until Noel was furious and then turn it right around and instigate sex. The sex was always rough and nearly violent those times, and _Gods_ , had it been intense.

"Yeah," he said, his voice hoarse. "I remember." His eyes narrowed. "Why? Are you-"

"Not me. Felix."

Noel snorted. "Gods, that makes sense. What do you need to talk to me for?"

Louis's eyes were dark. "You enjoyed it when we did that, right?"

"Yeah…"

"And you and Felix are friends."

"Yeah…"

"Would you frak him?"

The question took Noel off guard for a moment. "What? _You_ can't handle it?" he asked, surprised because it seemed unlikely. "You want me to frak him for you?"

Louis's glare spoke for itself. "Not likely. This is his idea."

" _What's_ his idea?"

"You and me. Double penetration." Louis said it matter-of-factly.

"Double penetration as in he blows you as I frak him, or double penetration as in both of us up his ass?" Noel asked, because damn, this needed clarification.

"The latter. That's why I'm setting it up this way. Look, I get what Felix is going through, okay? With Baltar's trial coming up and everything about to explode from New Caprica…" Louis shook his head. "I get it. Believe me, I get this. And I'm willing to do it for him. But double penetration like that can go very wrong."

"Yeah, I've heard. Why are you asking me? It's not like we've done it before." Noel frowned. "Or did he ask for me?"

"He didn't really care who it was. _I_ wanted someone I can trust." Louis shrugged. "I know you can do this right. I know you'll stop if we need to stop. And I know that you might not get it, but you're okay with it. That's what we both need in this- someone who can do that, who can play the part and play it _right_."

"I can do that," Noel agreed. "Is this something we're doing gentle or drunk or what?"

"Or what," Louis said. He stripped off the last of his clothes. "Stick around while I take my shower and I'll tell you what I've got in mind."

***

Noel and Louis stood outside the bunkroom door two nights later, both in BDUs and tanks. "He knows it's happening tonight?" Noel asked.

Louis was jittery, stretching his neck from side to side like an athlete. "Yeah. The safe word is 'coffee', by the way."

"Got it." Noel took a deep breath. "You ready?"

"Just a minute." Louis bent down and unlaced his boots, and then lined them up neatly outside the hatch. He checked his pocket for lube, and then nodded. "All right," he said. "Let's go." He shoved the hatch open.

Felix was sitting at the table in the center of the room, working on something as they strode in. Noel hung back for a moment, letting Louis take the lead. Louis grabbed Felix's shoulder and yanked him around.

"Hey, what the-" Felix began, and Louis struck him across the face.

"Shut the frak up." Louis's voice was harsh and commanding.

Felix had rolled with the blow, but when he came up, he looked anything but upset. His eyes were blazing, and a hard smile toyed at the edge of his lips. "Who's going to make me?" he asked.

"We will." Louis swung again, this time with an open hand. Noel's eyes widened at the cracking sound that made.

"Like to see you try," Felix said, and he looked over Louis's shoulder at Noel. There was the slightest nod of acknowledgment and greeting, and then his eyes were back on Louis's face. "You really want to do this?"

"You really want to try me?"

Something went dark on Gaeta's face. "If you knew half the things I did on New Caprica, you would have hit me a long time ago."

"I know about Baltar," Louis said, stepping in.

Felix snorted. "You think there's anyone on this ship that doesn't know about Baltar? I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about the stuff I've never told you."

"Tell me." Louis stepped closer and grabbed the edges of Felix's duty jacket. "Tell me!" he ordered. When Felix didn't answer, Louis swung again, and this time, Noel was really surprised at the force of the blow. The only reason Felix wasn't sent staggering was that Louis had him by the jacket.

"Coffee," Felix whispered. "That one was too much."

There was something straining in Louis, and Noel realized that his anger over that one was real. He took a deep breath, and then another. "You're right," he said. "I'm sorry." He touched Felix on the cheek once, his fingers tender. "You okay?" Felix nodded, and Louis's mouth narrowed. "Too much for me, too," he said. "Don't go there."

"All right. Sorry." Felix raised his chin. "Make me." His voice quavered a bit as he returned to where he was before.

Louis glanced over his shoulder at Noel, and Noel found himself unfrozen. Oddly enough, Felix pulling out the safe word made him feel better about this. He knew Louis would speak up; he hadn't been sure about Felix. But now he was able to step in and grab Felix's other arm. "We'll make you," he said. He yanked so Felix was flush against his body, and locked both arms behind him. Felix struggled, but not hard enough to even come close to breaking out of Noel's grip.

Louis had rallied as well, and strode forward. Felix was wearing his duty blues, although the jacket was open. Louis grabbed his belt and yanked it undone, pushing Felix's pants down around his thighs. He leaned closer, palming Felix's erection through his boxers. "I hope you're ready for this," Louis growled, and then used his free hand to pull Felix's head closer and kissed him, open mouthed and biting.

For a long moment, Noel could only watch. It had been years since he and Louis had been this close, and he'd never seen Louis kiss another man. In fact, he'd never seen Louis kiss like _this_ , as the aggressor in one of these scenarios. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and arousal shivered down his spine.

Felix was kissing Louis back, but he bucked his hips back, so his ass was hard against Noel's hips. That brought Noel back into the present, and he moved Felix's arms apart a little so contact was easier. Felix had a really nice ass, and Noel's erection hardened further. He thrust up against him.

Felix was still wearing his jacket. Noel pulled it off, releasing one wrist and then the other just long enough to get the jacket free. Then he twisted Felix's arm behind him and pushed his erection against Felix's hand. Felix opened his hand, his fingers grasping. The angle made him clumsy, but Noel didn't care. He pressed Felix's hand to his crotch and then bit the spot where shoulder met neck. Felix moaned.

Somewhere, Felix had managed to kick off his pants, although he still had on his tanks and boxers. Noel waited, but Louis was engrossed in what he was doing and didn't seem to notice Felix was still wearing clothes. So he ran his own hands under Felix's tanks, beginning to work them up his abdomen. Felix wasn't cut, but he was plenty toned, and Noel pulled him closer. He couldn't get the tanks off- Louis and Felix were still kissing- but he did manage to work Felix's underwear off of him. He slid his hands over Felix's bare ass.

Louis finally broke the kiss. Noel couldn't see what he was doing, but he took the opportunity to slip one of his fingers into Felix's mouth. Felix got the hint and sucked, his tongue swirling around Noel's finger. Noel grinned, slipped his finger out, and then shoved it up Felix's ass. Felix barely so much as flinched. This first part was going to be easy.

He dug into his pocket and pulled out his own lube that he'd brought along and stepped back for a moment. As he did, Louis grabbed Felix's wrists and pushed him up against the locker, pinning his hands by his head. Felix arched into him, submitting eagerly. Louis didn't kiss him, but thrust up against Felix, his face a harsh mask of anger and lust. Felix was obviously enjoying it, and watching was _hot._ Noel took advantage of the moment to shed his own clothing, kicking it to a corner. He also took the time to grease up, using a hell of a lot more lube than he would have used normally.

Louis released one of Felix's wrists, and as soon as he did Felix shoved him away by the shoulder, squirming out from under Louis's weight. He started towards the door, but Noel caught him by the arm. "Where do you think you're going?" he demanded.

"Let go," Felix said, his eyes narrowing. But even as he said it, he stepped a little closer, and let his eyes sweep over Noel. "You don't even-"

Noel didn't even wait to hear the rest. He yanked Felix in so his body was flush against him and kissed him, hard and rough. Felix kissed back with teeth and rough lips, and Noel let himself just _kiss_ for a moment. Then he pulled away, grabbed Felix by the shoulders, and pushed him, hard. Felix stumbled, and then fell into a bunk. Noel grabbed him and flipped him around. "Tuck your knees under," he ordered. Felix obeyed.

Noel stepped behind him, grabbing Felix's hips. Judging by what Louis had liked when they were together and Felix's behavior tonight, Noel suspected the guy was a pretty experienced bottom who had no compunctions about speaking up if he wasn't comfortable. He positioned himself and pushed on in with no further niceties. Felix shuddered, his hands twisting in the blanket as he hunched over more tightly on himself.

Noel didn't have any especial attraction to Felix- not beyond _hot ass, nice smile_. But sex was sex, and he couldn't stop himself from thrusting once or twice, hard.

"Do it again," Felix moaned, and Noel obliged. And hell, if Felix just wanted to do something where they took turns, he'd be up for that, too, and-

Louis grabbed his shoulder. "Stop," he ordered, his fingers digging into Noel's skin.

Felix made a sound of protest, and normally, Noel might have told Louis to frak off. But the look on Louis's face told Noel _this_ wasn't part of the game, and he took a deep breath and controlled himself. Felix bucked back towards him, but he stayed still.

"All right," he said, when he had enough composure back. "You ready, then?"

"Not quite," Louis said. His fingers were slick, and he stood shoulder to shoulder with Noel. "Just stay still."

It made sense. It made a hell of a lot of sense, Noel thought as he watched Louis working first one, then another finger into Felix, who had stopped moving as well. It was the difference between walking funny the next day and not walking at all. But as Louis's fingers slid along Noel's shaft, pressing against it, he found himself very hard-pressed not to keep going.

Louis was standing right next to him, his skin against Noel's. It had been a long, long time since they'd been this close, and Noel could smell him. The scent took him back to his old apartment on Scorpia, with the windows open and the blue curtains blowing and the two of them laughing in the sunshine, wrestling until it became kissing, kissing until it became sex. He stared at Louis, watching the play of the muscles in his jaw and his lashes brushing his cheeks. Louis didn't look at him.

 _Look at me_ , Noel thought silently, which was frakking _stupid_ because hell, he was buried balls deep in Felix's ass. _Look at me._ Louis's fingers were still against him, and it was driving Noel insane. If nothing else, just because it _shouldn't_ be driving him insane. Louis was nothing special- there was no frakking reason Noel- a Viper pilot and never lacking for a bed partner- should be hung up on him after all this time. But Louis's fingers moved just right against him, and Noel found himself straining to prolong the contact.

Finally, Louis pulled his fingers out. He pressed even closer to Noel, turning him slightly so they were shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh, both facing inward. Louis frowned in concentration, took a deep breath, and then made a face. "Not going to work this way," he muttered. "I can't…" he surveyed the situation, and then nodded. "Stay right there," he ordered Noel, and then ducked down.

Somehow- Noel was amazed at the gymnastics required for this one- Louis managed to squirm _under_ Felix, so Felix was lying on top of Louis and Noel was standing behind Felix, between Louis's legs. Noel got the hint and reached forward and grabbed Felix's shoulders, pulling him upwards so the angle was better. Well, so the angle made this even _possible_.

Then there was something right along the underside of his shaft, and Louis was pushing into Felix, the head of his cock running right along the most sensitive part of Noel's.

He shuddered and gripped Felix's shoulders harder. Felix was shaking, his hands braced on Louis's shoulders, his muscles convulsing. And over Felix's shoulder, if he bent right, he could see Louis's face, and it was Louis moving against him as they moved together inside Felix….

It was that thought that made Noel start up again. He couldn't thrust deep, but he could go hard and fast, which was exactly what he wanted. There had always been something Noel adored about the immediacy of frottage, and although this whole thing was tight and hot and hard, it was the feeling of Louis against him that was pushing him over the edge. His fingers tightened on Felix's arms and his pace increased, and frak _anything_ except that feeling….

He came, his chest against Felix's back and his eyes on Louis's face. Louis was still thrusting up, his thrusts shallow. Noel realized that he couldn't go as deep as he probably wanted to- not without hurting Felix- and pulled out. He fell on the bed beside them, watching, and he could see Louis sinking deeper into Felix as Felix rode him.

Now that it was just Felix and Louis, the tenor changed. Noel couldn't put his finger on exactly to what, but there were differences. Felix braced his hands on Louis's chest, and he wasn't as still as he had been when Noel was in him as well. Louis's head fell back, his eyes closed, and soon was Felix frakking Louis, even if Louis was still inside Felix. They moved together, both of them losing any remaining inhibitions. Noel knew it when they both came, Felix first, and then Louis. He wished he could have responded quick enough to jerk off to this himself.

Felix stilled, eyes closed, sweat running down the side of his face, and then bent over until his face was buried in Louis's shoulder. Louis sighed, wrapping his arms around Felix and stroking his hair, kissing his cheek. "Scoot up against the wall, would you, Noel?" Louis asked. Eager to be a part of that warmth, Noel sat up, sitting with his back against the wall and pulling Louis so his head rested in his lap. Louis groaned and arranged himself and Felix so they were both lying on the bed.

Felix was still shaking. Noel frowned, and reached down to rub his shoulders. Louis opened his eyes and smiled gratefully at him, and Noel continued the soothing motions until Felix stopped trembling and his limbs relaxed.

"You okay?" Noel asked him.

"Yeah." Felix turned over onto his back, running a hand through his sweaty curls. He smiled. "Yeah," he said, and this time there was laughter in his voice. "Gods, I don't know how I'm going to walk tomorrow, but it was worth it."

"You really got off on that?" Noel asked.

Felix looked embarrassed, but Louis spoke before he could say anything. "Ignore Noel," he said, but he said it affectionately. "Noel clenches up if you even say the word _ass_."

"Hey, it's intense," Noel said. "Too intense sometimes. I don't know how you guys can handle it like that. More power to you."

"Intense is a good word," Felix agreed. He began to move, stopped cold, and then tried again, moving much more gingerly. "But it was exactly what… thank you."

Frak. Noel knew that look. Louis used to get it sometimes. The _I'm-hiding-something_ look that would flash so quickly across his face that Noel wouldn't always believe he saw it. "Hey," he said, with what he meant to be a casual shrug, "that's me. I'm always up for a good frak."

Felix smiled at him, and then nestled against Louis. Noel kept rubbing his back, his fingers gentling. His other hand began toying with strands of Louis's hair and when Louis didn't object, he began to stroke. He suspected that Louis needed comfort as well.

***

He thought they were both asleep when he worked his legs out from underneath them, groaning as feeling returned to the limbs. He staggered towards the head, cursing the pins and needles feelings in his legs.

He had just finished up at the urinal when the head door opened. He glanced over his shoulder, and then back again as Louis entered.

"Hey."

"Hey." Louis walked over to the sinks and began to wash his hands. "You okay?"

"Of course. I think the better question is if Felix is okay." Louis was quiet, and Noel sighed. "He's not, is he?"

"He's… Felix."

"Yeah. I know."

Louis turned to him, leaning against the sinks. "How did you do it, Noel?"

"How did I do what?"

"When I used to do this to you- when I'd get into these moods. I thought I'd be totally fine with it, but seeing the look on his face…."

Noel shrugged. "I just did it. I mean, it was fun, right?"

"That wasn't why you did it." Louis leaned forward. "Why did you do it, Noel? Tell me the truth."

Noel sighed. "Same reason you just did. You don't get what's going on in his head, not really. Don't think I didn't catch that whole thing about New Caprica." Louis glanced away for a moment. "But he came to you and he asked you to do something, and somehow you knew this… well, don't know if he needed it, but he sure thought he did and it was he best thing you had at your disposal. And in the end, you said yes for one reason: because you love him."

"Because I love him," Louis said flatly, nodding. "Yeah. Thanks."

"Any time."

"Noel?" Louis was pushing off the sink.

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you do it this time?"

 _You came to me and you asked me to do something and in the end, I said yes for one reason._ He stared at Louis for a long moment, taking in his eyes, the look on his face, his body. Louis, who had asked this not for himself, but for _Felix._

"I already told you," he said with a shrug. "You know me. I'm always up for a good frak. See you around, Louis."

He walked out of the head, naked and whistling.  
  



End file.
